Hide and Seek
by Blackat489
Summary: IYxYYH Three faerie princesses...taken out on the town by their sister. Four spirit detectives, told to find them and bring them home. Well, you don't have to be young to enjoy Hide and Seek.
1. How it started

Hello everyone. Welcome to yet another story that has come from my twisted mind. This is yet another YYHIY crossover. If you have read any of my other crossovers you already know the pairings, I'm stuck on them. Now with our further ado, let us get on with my story, Hide and Seek.

Disclaimer: Once again, I would like to let you all know that I own neither the YYH nor IY characters. I do own a couple of the made up characters, and the rest belong to my sisters.

Pairings: Sango/Hiei, Kagome/Kurama, Keiko/Yusuke, OC/OC, OC/Sesshoumaru, OC/Kuwabara, OC/Yukina

Here ya go.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the vast forests of the world, though man has claimed it, there are places in which man has never set foot.

In one of these forests of never ending pine, there lives a great weeping willow tree. If a regular, human, passerby would see the tree it would look like any other willow tree. Its branches bent to the ground, inclosing the trunk and ground underneath in a shell. In the spring, they would see a bloom, like other trees, but, unlike other trees, this tree never lost its bloom. In the months of winter, the bloom was covered with snow, but if the snow were removed, you would see.

Under the tree, to one without an open mind to seeing, it would be like any other, but to those non-human, and those who choose to see, under this willow tree in the forest of never ending pine, was the entrance to the Kingdom of the Faeries. Upon entering the kingdom, from the only entrance there is, you are standing at the top of a hill. There are four paths, one leading from the north, the east, the south, and the west. Each path leads from the tree and into the surrounding woods. If you were to take the path that led to the North you would come upon a city.

When you enter the city you would find yourself at the end of a hall of houses, stores, and other buildings. At the end of this road was a humungous castle, surrounded by a large stone wall. On each side of the castle, east, west, north and south, was a road leading away, smaller roads led away from the main roads. The north path led to a large park. The east led to a large school. The west path led to a large temple. And the south path led to the entrance of the city. The large castle was in the center of the city. The castle has four towers place in a square. Around the castle, inside the wall, was a beautiful garden, and in the center was a courtyard. It is in this very castle that our story begins.

"Father, be reasonable." The oldest of the faerie princesses said as she followed her father through the halls. She had long black hair that almost touched that floor, black wing coming from her back, and black eyes. She was wearing a black flowy dress that went down to above her knees, with no sleeves and a high collar that covered her neck. In the middle of her upper arms were clasps that had loose hanging sleeves hanging down, covering her arms. On her feet was a thin layer of black cloth, held up by a ring of black jewels around her ankles. Under her right eye was a black eight-pointed star. "They turned eighteen over a month ago and have yet to see the human world." Lord Raleph stopped and looked back at his daughter. He had short black hair and color changing eyes. His wings were dark purple and he had a short black beard. He was wearing a dark purple shirt and pants. On his feet were human shoes. On his forehead was a black eight-pointed star.

"That is enough Melia." Lord Raleph said in a tired voice. "I just got back from a long meeting and am very tired. Besides I will not let the same thing that happened to you, happen to them. I made a mistake that I do not plan on making again." He started walking again.

"But father," Melia said, following him. "That was my fault. I was angry with you and disobeyed your orders deliberately. We've been through this, it's in the past now. It is unfair to hold my mistake against them. I am older now and more mature. They will be well protected and I will not let even one of them out of my sight, I swear. They will be absolutely safe. I give you my word." The king spun around, anger in his eyes.

"Your word means nothing to me!" He yelled. "You gave your word that you wouldn't wonder from the guards, and you broke that! You gave your word that you would not go to that part of the realm, and you broke that, got yourself kidnapped, and you got your brother killed. You've broken your word too many times; it means nothing to me now." At this point Lord Raleph stopped yelling and looked at his daughter. Her head was down, her long hair fell around her face in a shield, but the king could see a few tears falling. "Melia, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize my lord." Melia said coldly. Lord Raleph flinched at the "lord" part. His daughters were the only ones that had refused to call him by any other title but 'Father'. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I will not bother you again." Melia walked away, her head still down.

'What have I done?' The king asked himself as he walked to his study.

As Melia made her way to her tower, she was tackled by three giggling bodies.

"So what did father say?" A girl, with red streaked dark brown hair, that went down to just below her butt, asked. She also had blood red wings and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a tank topped red dress that went down to mid thigh. On her lower arms were dark red arm covers. Her feet were covered in a thin, but sturdy, red cloth that was held up by a ring of black jewels on her ankles. Around her head was a tiara of thin black leave with a red ruby in the center over her forehead.

"Yea. Did father say we could go?" One of the others asked. This one had chin length brown hair with dark blue steaks, blue wings, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue, one shoulder strapped, dress that went down to mid thigh. She had a clasp on both her upper arms and wrists. Two pieces of dark blue cloth connected them. On her feet was a thin dark blue cloth that was held up by a ring of black jewels around her ankles. On her head was a tiara of black leaves, connected on her forehead by a dark blue gem.

The other one had dark brown hair, that went down to just above her butt, with gold steaks, darker gold wings, and silver eyes. She was wearing a halter topped gold dress that went down to mid thigh. On her arms, starting at the top and circling down was a gold vine with gold leaves in various places. The end of the vines wrapped around the middle finger, on both her hands, and grew into a rose on the top of her hands. On her feet was a thin gold cloth that was held up by a ring of black jewels around her ankles. On her head was a tiara made of black leaves that had a gold gem in the center above her forehead. All of the threes faces were vacant of any markings.

Melia turned to face the three and they gasped at her appearance. Her eyes were sad and were red from crying.

"What happened?" The girl in blue asked, coming to hug her sister.

"Nothing Keiko." Melia said, hugging Keiko back.

"Don't lie to us." The girl in gold said. Melia gave a weak smile.

"It's nothing, really Kagome." Melia said. She turned to the one in red. "Stop trying to get into my mind Sango." Sango smile sheepishly. "It's just that the lord said some harsh things." The girl grouped around Melia in a big hug. For Melia to call their father by a title meant that it must have been really harsh. The girls pulled apart. "Sorry I couldn't convince him to let you go out, but don't worry, you'll get to see it eventually." With that, Melia walked into her tower, locking the lower door behind her. The three girl looked at the door sadly, then at each other, and then down the hall toward their fathers study. The three turned at the same time and headed toward the study. When they were outside the door, they knocked and listened for an answer.

"Enter." Came the muffled voice of their father. When they walked in, they found their father behind his desk, his face in his hands. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Father, we came to ask about what you said to Melia that upset her." Sango said. Raleph looked up from his hands. His face was pale, his eyes were glazed over, and he was covered in sweat.

"Father!" Kagome exclaimed. "Are you ok?" The king slowly shook his head as he unsteadily stood up.

"Go get the healer." He said as he fell to his knees.

"Father!" The girls exclaimed.

-/- Next day -/-

Lord Raleph was lying in his chambers on his extra large bed. There were healers crowded around him, checking random things. His chamber doors opened and in walked Melia. She was wearing a pair of flowy black pants and a flowy, long sleeved, black shirt.

"You called for me, my lord?" Melia asked as she came to a stop at the foot of his bed. The lord waved his hands at the healers, dismissing them. When the last one was out the door, he spoke.

"First off, Melia, I want to apologize for my words yesterday." Raleph said trying to sit up. Melia went to his side and helped him sit up.

"I told you that an apology wasn't needed." Melia said.

"Yes it is." Raleph said. "I was out of line."

"My lord," Melia said, cutting him off. "I do have other duties to attend to so if this is all you need to be seeing me about I really must be going." Melia said bored, heading toward the door. The king sighed.

"No." Melia stopped. "I must talk to you about the annual, week long, lord meeting that will be taking place in one week's time." Melia stopped walking and stood in front of the bed again. "The healers say that I am to be bed ridden for a least a month for me to be completely healed. Since your mother is still away I will need you to go to the meeting in my place." Melia looked to be thinking.

"So, does this mean,"

"Your sisters must stay here." Her father said forcefully. Melia's slightly hopeful face fell. She nodded.

"Yes my lord." Melia said. Raleph frowned at the title but let it slide. "I will go to the meeting in your place." With that, she walked out. As Melia was walking down the halls, she got a small smile on her face. She changed her direction and, instead of heading toward her tower, she headed toward the window. She jumped out the window and flew up to the roof of one of the towers, were her sisters can usually be found, bathing in the sun. She put a bright smile on her face. "Guess what!" Melia exclaimed. Her sisters, all of whom were relaxing in the bright sun, jumped three feet in the air in surprise.

"What?" Her sisters asked. Melia smiled.

"Guess who talked father into letting you three go out into the human world?" Melia asked slowly. The three exclaimed and attacked her in a hug.

"You're the best." Sango exclaimed.

"How can we ever repay you?" Keiko asked.

"We should go thank father." Kagome said.

"No!" Melia exclaimed. "I mean he's asleep and doesn't want to be disturbed. Besides you have to pack."

"Pack?" The girls asked. Melia nodded.

"Yea. We leave tomorrow and we'll be gone for a week." The girls nodded and went to go down into the window below them. "Wait." Melia said, causing them to stop. "Let's not tell any one ok?" The three nodded unsurely. "Father doesn't want the whole kingdom to be in an uproar like when I went." Melia explained. The girls nodded again and went to get their things ready. Melia smiled until they were gone and then let her smile drop. She looked up at the sky.

'I'm sorry father, but you can't keep them locked up forever. You'll probabley never talk to me again after this, but that's a chance I'm gunna have to take.' Melia thought. She jumped back down and into her tower. She had some things to prepare.

-/- That night. -/-

"Father." Melia said, getting her fathers attention. "A letter has come from Spirit world." The king sat up. Melia stood at the foot of his bed. "It says, 'My greatest apologize Lord Raleph. I must inform you that there had been a mix up of the beginning date of the annual Meeting of the Lords. It is scheduled to begin tomorrow. Once again, my sincerest apologizes. Sincerely, Koenma." Melia finished reading and handed Raleph the letter. He read it through and got a thoughtful look on his face. "I have already made all of the preparations for my departure. We can leave as early as tomorrow morning." They sat in silence.

"I want you to take Ryu with you as well." Raleph finally said. Melia frowned.

"But Father," Melia started. " Ryu is the captain of the guard. He should stay here in case something was to happen. Besides, do you think that he is old enough to handle such a task?"

"Ryu is 25 seasons, four seasons above you, don't you forget that." Raleph said. "I realize that you two don't get along but he has been your body guard since you were five, I think you two could deal with each other for a week."

"But, since he got promoted, he's basicly isn't my body guard anymore." Melia said. "He's to busy with his other duties."

"He is still your guard, like it or not, and he is going." He said, trying to rub his growing head ache away.

"But father," Melia started, but she was silenced by him raising his hand.

"That is enough." Raleph said firmly. "Either Ryu accompanies you or my… associates will go in your place and you will be confined to your chambers, without any fighting practice, for the rest of your time as princess." He said glaring. Melia sighed in frustration and nodded her head. "You may leave then." Melia turned and walked away.

"I will explain everything to Ryu." Melia said. "You stay in bed and rest. I'll take care of everything and we will be leaving in the morning. Goodnight and goodbye for now Father." Melia left the room and headed toward her tower. She walked through the lower door, up the stairs, and into the higher door the lead to her room. In there she found her sisters waiting.

"You done with those errands." Kagome stated. She was sitting on Melia's draped bed. She was wearing a knee length, no sleeved, gold dress.

"That didn't take to long." Sango stated, sitting on the window seat. She was wearing a knee length, long flowy sleeved, dark red dress.

"You said it would take you a while." Keiko said. She was sitting on Melia's big comfy rocking chair, reading a book. She was wearing a knee length, short sleeved, dark blue dress. Melia nodded and smile at how that they can talk after each other as if they were one person.

"You all should get some sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow." The three nodded and left Melia's tower. They each went to they own separate towers and went to bed.

-/- Before dawn the next morning.-/-

"Sango, wake up!" Kagome said, irritation in her voice, as she, Keiko, and Melia tried to shake her awake.

"Jeeze," Keiko said, lightly tapping Sango on the cheek. "this girl could sleep though"

"An explosion." Sango said sleepily. "Is it time to get up already?" Sango asked. The girl nodded and Sango got up. She changed out of the short shorts and short sleeved loose fitting shirt that the girls usually wore to bed, and changed into a pair of red loose pants and a short sleeved red shirt. She put her tiara on. Keiko was wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress, that went down to just below her knees. She had on her tiara. Kagome was wearing a short sleeved, knees length, gold dress. She also had on her tiara.

"Yes." Melia said. She was wearing a pair of black loose pants, that looked like a skirt when she wasn't moving, and a loose black shirt that had hanging sleeves. "We should get going." Melia led them out of Sango's tower and down the hall, the opposite direction of the main doors.

"Where are we going? The door are that way." Keiko pointed out. Melia nodded, but kept going.

"We're going this way so that the people of the city don't find out and throw a tantrum. We need to get going early. We don't have time for an uproar." Melia said as she pushed aside a tapestry and pushed on a piece of the wall, causing a door to slide open. Inside was a long passageway. "Sango, can you give a torch?" Sango nodded and a ball of fire appeared in her hand, giving them a light in the dark tunnel. They walked until they came to a wall of branches and vines. "Hey, Kagome. Can you do the honors?" Melia asked.

"Sure." Kagome said brightly, stepping forward. Kagome put her hand up and the vines and branches moved aside, revealing an opening. When they walked out they were in an ally way that lead behind all of the houses. Melia held a finger up to her mouth, signaling them to be silent. They crept down the ally way until they came to the path that led into the forest that surrounded the city. They walked down the path for a hour and a half before stopping in front of the massive willow tree. There were four different paths that lead to the tree. One from the north, the east, the south, and the west. Melia led the girls up the hill that the willow was sitting on top of.

"Now just walk through." Melia told them. The girls looked shocked at it being to easy but they walked trough anyway. They found themselves under the tree. Melia walked in front of them and held the branches of the other side open. "Almost there." The girls walked through and stared up in aw. Instead if being on top of a hill, they were in the middle of a forest and everything was massive.

"Why is everything so big?" Kagome asked. Melia came out of the branches behind them.

"That's right." Melia said in a mock surprised voice. She started flying through the trees, and motioned for them to follow her. "You've never been out so you don't know." Melia paused, making them wait in suspense. They started making impaitant noises when she didn't continue. "I'm just enjoying the feeling of stumping all three of you for once."

"Ok. You've enjoyed it enough, tell us why everything is big." Kagome said.

"As you know, the faerie world sorta exists in its own little universe. The willow is the one and only entrance. There's a barrier around it that makes it so that only the faerie kind can enter, unless the ruler allows others in. Well, since the entrance leads right into a human forest, and since there is a human city not too far away, the barrier turns all faeries that exit it into smaller forms so that we are less likely to be seen. That is why humans, and even most demons, think that faeries are small creatures." Melia said, leading them away from the willow. She seemed a lot happier now that they were out of the city. "When we get to were we're going you can use that charm I taught you earlier this week."

"What does that charm do anyway?" Sango asked, flying next to Melia.

"It's a charm that you need if you want to fit in with the humans." Melia said. She started flying backward so that she could look at them and talk.

"Why haven't we learned it in our studies yet?" Keiko asked.

"Wouldn't it sort of be a necessity to know?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Melia said. "father figured that if you didn't learn it then you wouldn't be able to come here so he told your teachers to skip it. Good thing I'm here huh?" The girls nodded, though they all seemed to be thinking.

"Why didn't we bring Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo?" Keiko asked suddenly.

"Yea." Kagome said. "They are our body guards. In times like these shouldn't they be around?" Melia didn't answer right away, seemingly thinking.

"They're gunna meet us there later on in the week." Melia said. "We should be good until then." The girls were silent again.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked, after a long pause.

"We're going to meet a couple of associates of mine." Melia said. "We need some cloths and such."

"Shouldn't we be getting those when we get to were we are staying?" Keiko asked, swinging on some vines. "Isn't that how it is suppose to work?"

"You three sure do asked a lot of questions." Melia said. "Yea, but the only things they give you are high-high heels and so-tight-you-can't-even-breathe dresses." All four of them shivered. Those were the worst. "I thought that I would spare you the torture, so I asked a couple of friends I have made over the years to do some shopping for us. I already have some cloths there so I'm fine."

"Who are these associates?" Kagome asked sliding around from branch to branch.

"Well, one is a human physic and the other is a dragon-fox demon." Melia said.

"A demon?" Sango asked, an interested gleam coming to her eyes. "Interesting…" Sango went off into her own little world. Ever since they were younger Sango has had a slight obsession for demons. She was constently reading, writing, and dreaming about them. Thus is why she took up fighting and has become the best in the kingdom, under Melia and the captain of the guard, incase the need came to fight a demon which she was studying. Since she was confined to the castle, along with Kagome and Keiko, since birth she hasn't had the chance to meet one. A full bred one that is.

"Yep." Melia said. "But just to warn you, both of them are a little nuts." When Melia finished saying that they flew into a clearing with two cloaked figures. One in a silver cloak and the other in a white cloak. "You all remember that charm right?" Melia asked. All three of the girls nodded. "Use them now." She said, putting her hands together in a pray type position. They other three nodded and followed suit. They all muttered a short incantation and their bodies were incased in different colored light. Sango was red, Kagome was gold, Keiko was blue, and Melia was black. The girls' bodies grew, the light growing with them. After a second the light died down. The four girl stood there, looking like normal human girls, their cloth being the same only big enough to fit them. Well, they would look like normal human girls if it wasn't for the wings coming from their backs.

"You all better use a concealment spell on your wings and hair." Melia said, hiding her wings. "That way we blend in better." The three nodded and did a spell. When their were done Kagome's hair was plain dark brown, her wings were gone, and her eyes were grey instead of silver. Keiko's hair had lost the steaks, her wings were gone, and her eyes stayed the same. Sango's hair was regular dark brown, her wings gone, and her eyes were tinted, slightly, with brown. Melia's hair and eyes were the same but her wings were gone. They turned to the cloaked figures.

The figures removed their cloaks. From under the silver one came a girl with black hair that was piled on top of her head. There were a bunch of little snakes worming their way in and out of the holes that had been made in her hair. It looked to go down to just below her shoulders, if it was down straight. She had lightly tanned skin, silver eyes, long claws, and a red sun under her right eye. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans with silver chains attached to the back. There was a silver dragon wrapped around the leg. Her shirt was silver with a black fox on the front.

The other one had blonde hair with dark grey steaks through it, that skimmed the floor even though it was put up in a thick high pony tail. She had pale skin, completely white eyes, and a purple tears drop under her right eye. She was wearing a white halter top, with a hole in the middle, showing off her cleavage, a pair of white leather short-shorts, and a pair of boots that went all the way up to the middle of her thigh.

"This is Alex, the demon," Melia said, pointing to the one with black hair. "and Elie, the psychic." She said pointing to the one with blonde hair.

"Hiya." The two girls said at the same time.

"Do you girls want your cloths?" Alex asked cheerfully, her eye twitching slightly. Melia shook her head and looked at Elie.

"Don't tell me that you let Alex do the shopping." Melia said. Elie looked away.

"She already had it done by the time I got there." Elie said. "I was trying to get rid of a ghost that has been bothering me."

"It's a good thing you three like cloths." Melia said to her sisters.

"Why do," Sango started.

"you say," Keiko continued

"that?" Kagome finished.

"Alex is obsessed with shopping." Elie said, walking out of the forest, and into a clearing with a huge house in it. "Especially if it is for others."

"Is this were we are staying?" Keiko asked.

"It looks kinda," Kagome said.

"shabby." Sango finished. And indeed it was. On the outside there were shingles missing off the roof, weeds had sprung up all over the yard, the paint was chipped in dozens of places, and there were a couple of boards missing on the railing to the porch. The good thing was that none of the windows were broken.

"It's suppose to look that way." Melia said before Alex or Elie could say anything. "Our enemies wouldn't expect us to be staying in such a place, or so close to the entrance," Melia mumbled the last part. "so that makes it all the better." The three nodded, seeming to accept her answer. They walked into the house and the three gasped at what they saw.

The inside was the exact opposite of the outside. Everything was done in dark shades, looked to be brand new, and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.

"The rooms are up the stairs." Alex said brightly. "I took the pictures that Melia gave me and picked out which cloths would go good with who. I put those cloths in the rooms and wrote the names on the doors." All the time that Alex was speaking her eye was twitching and she was skipping around the girls. She stopped suddenly and looked at Melia. "I brought your cloths over and put them up there too." Melia nodded and led her sisters up the stairs. Leaving Alex behind to argue with Elie about fashions.

At the top of the stairs they came to a hall of seven doors. There were six across form each other and one at the end. The first two they came to were labeled 'Kagome' and 'Sango'. The next two were 'Keiko' and 'Elie'. The last two the came to were 'Alex' and 'Melia'. The door at the end of the hall was labeled 'Bathroom'. Melia turned to her sisters.

"Alright. Lets all go and get dressed." Melia said, heading to her door. "When your done come down stairs and we'll go out and show you some of the fun things of the human world." The four disappeared into their rooms.

Fifteen minutes later Melia came out of her room and down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of baggy pants, with chains hanging off the back, and a long sleeved shirt and had 'They lied, I do bite' written across the front. She stood at the bottom and waited for her sisters to come down. A minute later her sisters were heard talking. They appeared at the top of the stairs. Sango was wearing a red shirt, that looked like fire, with the words 'Fire starter' written across them. Her pants were red with straps hanging off the back. Kagome was wearing a pair of black pants, with gold chains hanging off the back, and a goldish-yellow shirt that had 'Devils Angel' written across the front. Keiko had a pair of blue jeans, with straps on the back, and a dark blue shirt that had 'I hear voices, and they don't like you' written across the front.

"Don't you think you could of gotten them some cloths that wouldn't attract attention?" Melia asked Alex. Alex shrugged.

"Where's the fun in wearing cool cloths if you don't wanna attract attention?" Alex asked. Melia rolled her eyes.

"Let go." She said, heading out the door. Once out, they headed toward the human city that was closes.

"How long till we get there." Kagome asked.

"It's a thirty minute walk so not too long." Elie said.

"We could get there faster." Melia said, a light tone to her voice.

"How?" Sango and Keiko asked at the same time. Melia smiled bright.

"By racing me there." Melia said as she took off running. The others stood there for a second.

"Hey." Sango yelled, running after her.

"No fair." Keiko said, following.

"Head start." Kagome yelled following them. Alex ran after them and Elie grinned evilly and disappeared.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Theres the frist chapter, please tell me what you think. I really want to know if its worth continuing. Thanks.


	2. And the hunt begins

Hey-o everyone!! As you noticed, I changed my name. This is the one that I use on pretty much everything so I thought I would change it. Since your reading this chapter that means that you all must have liked it, if only a little bit. Anyway, I'll get on to it, I won't but in anymore. Oh, and a note, i forgot to metion in the first one, but there will me boy on boy luv in here. Not citris or anything, but if it offends you then just stop reading now.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lord Raleph was lying in his bed, staring up at his ceiling, and wondering how Melia was doing, when in walked a young man with armor on. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and black wings coming from his back.

"My lord." The guy called, getting the lords attention. Raleph gave him an odd look. "I am sorry to disturb you, but there are a few thing you need to look over."

"What are you still doing here Ryu?" Raleph asked, sting up in his bed with much difficulty.

"Sir?" Ryu asked confused.

"You were suppose to go to the meeting of the lords with Melia this morning." Raleph said, breathing heavily with both worry and fatigue. Ryu looked confused.

"Your majesty," Ryu started cautiously. "the meeting isn't until next week. We just received a letter confirming the date this morning." The king stared at Ryu with a multiple of different emotions. Confusion. Anger. And even fear. All at once his face cleared of all emotions except one, dread.

"Find my daughters." The king whispered. Ryu raced out of the room and yelled at some of the maids to locate the princesses. Ryu himself ran to Melia's room. He ran through the lower door, up all 134 stairs, and stopped in front of the door leading to her room. He reached for the handled and tried to turn it, only to find it locked.

"Princess Melia!" Ryu called, knocking loudly on the door. "It's the captain if the guard. Open the door." He didn't get an answer so he knocked again. "Melia. Come on open the door." He still didn't get an answer. He stopped knocking and thought for a second. He seemed to remember something because the next second he was feeling down the side of the brick archway the lined her door. With a triumphant 'ah ha' he pulled a key out of a brick. He unlocked the door and walked in slowly.

"Princess?" He called. Not getting an answer, he walked in fully. He paused and looked around the room. The room had a draped rectangular bed in the center. A rocking chair off to the left by the fireplace, and a window seated window on the right. On the wall next to the door was a collection of pictures and little crafts that looked to be made by a child, all pinned to the wall. He looked at the wall for a few minute and then turned to leave the room, seeing as how Melia wasn't there. He turned to the door and he noticed a letter hanging down from the top of the door way. It was addressed to him.

_Ryu,_

_By the time you read this we will already be gone, obviously. Also, since your reading this, that means that you are in my room and I'll have to kill you when I get back. Captain of the guard or not. To keep my father from dieing of worry, tell him my sisters are with me and well protected. Also, tell him that it wasn't their fault and that I take full responsibility for the whole thing. We are going to be looking around the human world for a week and then I am taking them to the meeting of the lords with me. Your probably cursing me mentally and counting off all the mistakes I've made, but I couldn't care less right now. Your probably not even worried about us. Just that us being gone is a inconveineance. No doubt your wondering were we are. Well I'll be nice and give you one chance to get us back. Tonight I am going to be at my favorite place from childhood. I will stay there until midnight and if you don't show up, then I'll leave. Even if you do show up, if you can't convince me to come back then I'll leave as well. I hope you remember were it is. I'm sure Haru would but, since you shunned him, its gunna be hard to ask him, won't it? Anyway, I'll see you in a couple of weeks, if you miss our meeting that is. Have fun with your search, that daddy is gunna send you on._

_Later,_

_Melia. _

Ryu crumpled the letter and stormed out of her room. He stomped down the stairs and was about to head to the lords chambers when three people came running at him. One was a short, child looking, person. His hair was fire orange and he had unusual colored wings. They were blue with red stripes. His eyes were forest green. The other two were also male and came from the same direction, both were blushing like crazy and were trying to pull their cloths on as they ran to Ryu. One had short black hair, and violet eyes. He had white, with strips of pink, wings coming from his back. The other had silver hair, with cute little doggy ears coming out of the top of his head. His eyes were gold. His wings were red with strips of pink.

"Shippo." Ryu greeted the first person. He looked at the others. "Inuyasha, Miroku." He greeted, his voice too calm to be a good thing.

"Hello there Ryu." Miroku said charmingly. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Hmm. Well lets see." Ryu looked to be thinking. The three male braced themselves. "Everything would be fine if ALL OF THE PRINCESSES WEREN'T MISSING!" Ryu yelled at the top of his lungs. The three cringed. "How could this happen? Your chambers are located at the bottom of each of their towers. How could you just let them walk on past you?"

"Hey." Shippo said pouting. "I was sick. I was sleeping like a log."

"What about you two?" Ryu asked, turning to Miroku and Inuyasha. "What is your excuse?"

"I wasn't in my room last night." Miroku said calmly, as though thinking out loud. His eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"And where were you?" Ryu asked. Miroku's eyes shifted to Inuyasha. Ryu rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe this." Ryu said. "Some body guards you are. You let a cold and lust get a hold of you and now the princesses are gone."

"What about you Mr. Sunshine?" Inuyasha said, glaring. "How'd your charge manage to get past you?" Ryu turned and glared at Inuyasha. "Oh that's right." Inuyasha said, pretending to be remember something. "You don't know were yours is most the time. At least we can keep track of ours."

"100 laps." Ryu said, though he didn't look angry.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are all going to do 100 laps on the death course when the princesses are found." Ryu said. The three flinched. "For every day that they are gone we are going to add five more laps." The guys paled. Let me clue you in on the death course. It consists of pits of stakes, snakes, alligators, lions, and a few others that appear at random times. Blades of all shapes and sizes get flung at you from random places. Fire shoots out at you from all over and you have to wear a special pair of shoes that make it so that if you stop running, or slow down at all, you get shocked. Ryu started walking toward Raleph's chambers. He motioned for the others to follow.

"I am not going to explain to the lord that his daughters are missing because their body guards weren't paying attention by myself." They arrived at Raleph's chambers and went inside.

"Princess Melia has taken her sisters to the human world." Ryu said. The lord sat on the bed, a dazed look in his eyes. He jumped up, as good as he could in his condition, and started to wobbled toward his wardrobe. He took out some cloths and went behind a screen to change. He came out looking worn.

"We are going to spirit world." Raleph said, walking to the door. "All of us." He motioned to Ryu, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

"May I asked why, my lord?" Ryu asked, following Raleph. The other three followed him.

"I know my daughter, Ryu." Raleph said. "I know her well enough to know that she has pulled every trick possible to keep us from finding her. You remember how good she was at hide and seek." Raleph led the boys through a large door. Inside was a large room with another door opposite from them.

"What room is this?" Shippo asked, looking around with wonder. "Where does that go?" 

"That is the entrance to the spirit world." Miroku said. "Only spirits and those with faerie blood in their veins can pass through here."

"That's correct." Raleph said. He walked up to the door and they pulled open on their own accord. There was a wavy wall of black behind it. "Come. Time is short." He walked through the black wall. Ryu followed him. He was followed by Miroku and Inuyasha, and lastly Shippo. The door slid closed behind them.

-/-

"We've been waiting here forever!" Yusuke complained as they waited in Koenma's office.

"We've only been here for three minutes." Kurama stated. They had been called to Koenma's office a few minutes ago. When they had first come in they had found Koenma pacing back and forth on his desk, muttering 'this is not good' over and over. When Yusuke was about to knock him out of his daze, an ogre came rushing in, whispered something in Koenma's ear, and they both had run out together.

"Where the hell is that toddler?" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm not a toddler." Koenma said calmly. Yusuke, too stunned about not getting yelled at for once, kept his mouth shut. Behind Koenma walk in five men. The first one had short black hair, a black beard, and dark purple wings coming from his back. The next also had short black hair. His eyes were black, and so were his wings. The next to come in had long silver hair, with dog ears on the top of his head, and gold eyes. His wings were red with strips of pink. The next had short black hair and violet eyes. His wings were white with pink strips. The last was a child looking person with fire red hair and green eyes. His wings were blue with strips of red.

"This is Lord Raleph. Lord of the Northern lands." Koenma said pointing to the guy with the beard. "This is his captain of the guard Ryu," He pointed to the second guy. "and his generals, Inuyasha," Third one. "Miroku," Fourth one. "and Shippo." Fifth one. Yusuke snorted.

"How did a kid become a general?" Yusuke asked mockingly. The next second he felt a slight pain in the side of his neck and he heard a child like voice in his ear.

"Did you know," Said Shippo into Yusuke's ear. Yusuke tried to turn to see him but found that he couldn't move. He was behind Yusuke with one of his hand on the front of his neck. "that if I push this needle just slightly more," Shippo pushed on the needle, to show what he was talking about. Yusuke felt the needle pierce the very top of his skin. "I could render you paralyzed for the rest of your life?" Yusuke didn't answer. "And if I push it a little further," Yusuke felt him twisting the needle. "I could end your life in less than a second?" Yusuke still didn't say anything. "Well now you do." Shippo hopped away from Yusuke and back over to sit on Miroku's shoulder. "You should be able to move in a second." When he finished saying that Yusuke's arms started moving again.

"What did you do to me?" Yusuke yelled. He stood up and advanced on Shippo. Inuyasha stood in his way.

"Just a simple pressure point." Shippo said hugging Miroku's neck for protection. "No need to get testy." Koenma cleared his throat as Yusuke raised his fist to knock Inuyasha out of the way. Yusuke stopped and went back to his seat, grumbling.

"As I was saying," Koenma said glaring at Yusuke. "Lord Raleph's daughters have all gone missing." Koenma said.

"It's not exactly like that." Raleph said, sitting in an arm chair, completely worn. "The three younger are with their older sister.

"Then what's the problem?" Yusuke asked roughly, glaring at Shippo. Shippo smiled at him and Yusuke's glare got darker. Kurama elbowed him discreetly.

"We are at war." Ryu said glaring at Yusuke. Raleph gave Ryu a grateful look. "Some of the lower lords of our lands have banned together to try and get Lord Raleph off the thrown. If they were to get a hold of the princesses," He stopped, letting the guys fill in the rest.

"So we have to find a bunch of dumb princesses?" Yusuke asked. Lord Raleph growled, surprising the occupants of the room.

"The are in no way dumb." Raleph growled. "If they were such, we wouldn't be forced to ask the assistance of someone such as you. We would have been able to find them ourselves." Ryu put a hand on Raleph shoulder, calming him.

"They are quiet intelligent," Ryu said. "and in no way weak, but the point is that they are wondering around the human world with only themselves as protection. With enemies being everywhere they need to be found immediately, by us and not an enemy party. This bickering isn't helping matters either." The room was silent.

"Do you happen to have pictures of the princesses?" Kurama asked. "We have to know what they look like in order to find them." Ryu reached into his pocket and pulled out some pictures.

"These are the best we could get of them." Raleph explained. Koenma pulled up his big TV and put the pictures up on it.

The first one to show up was of a girl with gold streaks in her dark hair, silver eyes that were filled with laughter, and sparkling gold wings coming from her back. She was wearing a, knee length, one sleeved gold dress. She was sitting under a tree that looked to be in the middle of a garden. There were a multiple of different flower bushes growing around. She was also surrounded by a bunch of little children. Some of them had wings while others were smaller and didn't have wings. All of them had flowers weaved into their hair. Sitting under a tree that was behind the one the girl was under, was Inuyasha. He had flowers in his hair as well and was scowling directly at the camera.

"This is Princess Kagome." Ryu said. "The youngest of the triplets and the youngest of all four." The men in the room glanced at the picture, and a pair of eyes stayed. These eyes appeared to be flashing gold, before returning to their usual emerald.

'_You see her red_?' Youko Kurama, the legendary thief, said inside Kurama's head.

'**I see a princess.**' Kurama said back. '**Untouchable**.'

'_Nothing is untouchable to me_.' Youko said. '_I'm going to have her as my mate by the end of this week_.'

'**How do you know that**?' Kurama asked. '**You haven't even met her and your talking about mating**.'

'_Foxes know when they've found their mates_.' Youko said smoothly. '_She will be mine_.'

'**I doubt her father would allow that**.' Kurama said tiredly.

'_We'll elope_.' Youko said.

'**Not if I have anything to do about it**.' Kurama said.

'_Come on red_.' Youko purred. '_You know your attracted_.' Kurama didn't answer. '_See_, _hey_!' Youko yelled as Kurama locked him in a mental box. He looked back in time to see the picture change again.

The next picture to come up was of a girl with dark blue streaks through her dark hair. Her sky blue eyes were filled with concentration and her blue wings hung lazily over her shoulders. She was wearing a short sleeved, ankle length and form fitting, dark blue dress. She was sitting on a rock that was in the center of a small pond, a book placed on her lap. The sun came through the trees that surrounded the pond, casting the girl in sunlight. On a smaller rock to the left of her rock was a Shippo, on his back, asleep.

"This is Princess Keiko." Ryu said. "The second youngest of the triplets and third youngest of the four." Once again, a pair of eyes stuck to the picture. These being the dark brown eyes of Yusuke, spirit detective.

'Wow.' Yusuke thought. 'What a babe.' The picture changed again.

The next picture that came up was of a girl with red streaks through her dark hair. Her ruby red eyes seemed to be on fire and her red wings seemed to be in flames as well. She had on a skin tight black suit with red battle armor over it. She was in a courtyard, and her sword was suspended in an arc, ready to be brought down on her opponent. Sunlight reflected off her sword. Her opponent was Miroku, his staff being swung up to meet her sword.

"This is Princess Sango." Ryu said. "Oldest of the triplets and second oldest of the four." Again, the picture was glanced at, but this time blood red eyes stayed on the picture. The eyes traveled up and down the figure in the picture, taking in her pure warrior appearance. The owner made the mentioned eyes look away as certain thoughts came to his mind.

'I must have bumped my head.' The owner of the eyes, the demon Hiei, thought. He made his mind go blank as a fourth picture appeared.

In this picture was a girl with black hair and equally as black wings, her eyes were closed. There was a black eight pointed star on her cheek and a black beaded tiara around her head, a black amulet rested on her forehead. She was wearing a flowy black dress that had long sleeves and that went down past her feet. She was standing on the top of some body of water. She had one hand by her head and the other reaching toward the surface of the water. She was standing on one leg, the other bent up at the knee. Her cloths and hair trailed behind her, showing that she was doing some type of dance. On the water she was dancing on was the reflection of the moon.

"This is Princess Melia." Ryu said after a moments pause. "The oldest of the four." Ryu stared for a second before motioning for it to be shut off.

"We'll get right on it." Yusuke said, surprising everyone. "Since the idiot is still visiting America with Yukina," Yusuke stopped just to hear Hiei growl, like he does every time someone mentions that. "then we don't have him to sense them. Lets get a move on." The three got up and headed to the door.

"Wait." Raleph said, causing the three to stop

"I would like for you to take them with you." The group looked at him. "They have grown up with my daughters, they know them better than any other."

"Sounds like a good idea." Koenma said. The group nodded and walked out of the room.

"You guys have any clues were their might be?" Yusuke asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Princess Melia left a note stating that she was going to be at a certain place until midnight tonight." Ryu looked at the clock. "Which is in seven minutes. She said that if I don't show up and convince her to come back then we have to look for them the old fashion way."

"Where's the place?" Kurama asked. Ryu shrugged.

"I don't remember." Ryu said. "She said it was her favorite place from childhood. She said I should remember but…" He let his sentence drop.

"Well that's a surprise." Inuyasha said sarcasticly. "Like you should be expected to remember anything that doesn't involve you."

"Can you think of anywhere were something significant happened?" Kurama asked, stopping the fight that was bound to happen. Ryu thought.

"The only place I can think of is…" Ryu stopped and pulled the pictures out of his pocket. He flipped to Melia's. "here." He said. "We have to get here, fast." Ryu said.

"Boton can open portals to places." Yusuke said. He ran ahead and talked with Boton as the rest ran up.

"Can you open me a portal to Sakura Park in Tokyo?" Ryu asked Boton. She nodded and opened the portal. Ryu ran through, followed by the others. On the other side they came out to find Ryu running off in a direction.

"Where the hell is he going?" Yusuke asked no one in praticulair.

"He does this all the time." A voice said in Yusuke's ear. He looked over to see Shippo riding on his shoulder. "He likes to do things himself."

"Get off me." Yusuke growled, shaking Shippo off his shoulder. Shippo pouted but jumped on Miroku's shoulder instead. Ryu burst into a clearing with a giant lake in the center. It was five minutes to midnight. In the middle of the lake stood Melia. Her wings were out. She was wearing her human cloths from earlier. Her back was to them and she was looking up at the moon.

"I see you remembered." Melia said, turning to face them. She was smiling and her facial markings could be seen.

"Princess, were are your sisters?" Ryu asked. Melia's smiled faded some and she turned back around.

"They are safe." Melia said. "Their having fun as well. Since you probably can't remember the definition of 'fun' you should go look it up. Wouldn't want you confused." Melia said with scorn in her voice.

"Princess," Ryu started. "you and your sisters must return to the castle. It is unsafe for you to be out."

"We will." Melia said. Ryu breathed a sigh of relief. "After the meeting of the lords. I promised them they could go." Ryu sighed in frustration this time.

"You need to return before there is a repeat of last time." Ryu said agitatedly. Melia spun around so fast, and sudden, that it made some of the boys jump.

"What do you mean last time?" Melia growled more than asked. Her eyes flashing completely black.

"Princess, you know very well what happened." Ryu said.

"MELIA!" Melia screamed, causing the water in the lake to shoot up all around her. When it settled back down they saw Melia breathing heavily , glaring at Ryu. "My name is Melia, and yes, I do remember what happened last time. Not only did my brother get taken from me but I lost my two best friends as well. You have no right to bring that up you cold hearted prick." Melia's eyes were completely black. The wind started picking up and the trees started moving, all from some unknown force.

"Lady Melia." Kurama called from behind Ryu. Melia's black eyes turned to from Ryu to Kurama. She looked around the group.

"I see you brought reinforcements." Melia said dryly. "Were you planning on 'taking me in by force'?" Melia asked sarcasticly.

"We are only here to help." Kurama said. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, all of whom were watching silently, took a step away from Kurama as though he was holding a bomb. Melia glared at him.

"Help?" She growled, the wind in the area started whipping around faster. "Ha. Your only here to take me back to that prison." Melia snapped at Kurama. "I'm not stupid detective, don't treat me as such."

"Hey it's not that bad there." Miroku said from the side, causing Melia's glare to level on him. The wind started to whip around the area even faster. Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku. Miroku slipped his hand into Inuyasha's. Melia's eyes looked at their joined hands and the black disappeared, so that her eyes looked normal again. She breathed out slowly and put her hand up in front of her. A ball of black energy started to grow in her hand.

"My lady! Don't you dare!" Ryu yelled, looking at the ball. Melia sighed and the ball grew larger.

"What's she doing?" Yusuke asked, getting ready incase she attacked. He was ignored.

"Answer me this." Melia said, looking Ryu in the eye. The ball got bigger. "Why is it that you started avoiding me when you got promoted? Why wouldn't you even accept my friendship?"

"That question has nothing to do with this situation." Ryu said.

"Answer it." Melia said, the ball getting bigger. It was about the size of a tennis ball now.

"You are the princess." Ryu said in an isn't-it-obvious voice. "I'm a guard. That is how it was and will always be. There couldn't, and still can't be, a friendship. It's improper." Ryu answered in an dead even voice. "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out for your self." Melia flinched, but didn't say anything.

"I see." Melia said sadly. She looked up at him. They group was surprised to see her eyes were as cold as steel, but they were watering up. "You haven't convinced me to go back." She said calmly. "As your princess," Melai started, raising the ball above her head. Ryu rushed forward, sloshing through the water toward her.

"Melia don't!" Ryu yelled. She didn't seem to listen.

"I order you to never step foot in my presence again." One tear leaked out of eye as she threw the ball down into the water. Once that ball hit the surface, the water shot up around Melia in a tube type shape. When the water died down Melia was gone and Ryu was standing chest deep in water, clutching something in his hand. He walked out of the water and tried to shake the water out of his pants.

"What did she just do?" Yusuke asked.

"She teleported." Ryu said. "One of her great abilities."

"She teleported?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea." Ryu said. "Her power is Darkness." Ryu said, wringing out his cloths. "Those with control over darkness can control any other element with theirs. She can teleport with any element that is around her."

"How can you tell what element that they have control over?" Kurama asked, intrest sparkling in his eyes.

"By the color of their wings." Miroku said. "Fire is red, water is blue, earth is gold, wind is pink, physic is purple, animals is green, light/holy is white, and lighting is orange. Black being the rarest."

"But you and that girl both have them, how rare could that be?" Yusuke asked.

"There are only three of our kind known alive that can control darkness." They started walking away.

"What about you three?" Yusuke asked Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. "What's with the weird colored wings?"

"Lets get somewhere were I can change first." Ryu said.

"You are welcomed at my home." Kurama said.

"Thanks." Ryu said, walking toward the exit with Kurama.

"What do you have there?" Yusuke asked, pointing to Ryu's closed fist. Ryu opened his hand and showed them a black gem.

"When a member of the royal family cries, on occasions of great grief, their tears turn into gems." Ryu explained, putting the gem into a pouch and tying it to his waist. "They also have the ability to walk on top of water, which is what you just noticed."

"What about the water users?" Kurama asked. "Shouldn't they be able to walk on the water as well?"

"They can manipulate the water to hold them above the surface but, no, they cannot walk on the surface." Ryu said walking down the street. "Princess Keiko, though, is both a water user and a royal, so she has sort of an advantage." He turned to look around the group, feeling eyes on him. Inuyasha and Miroku were both glaring heatedly at him. "What?" Ryu asked them.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha said icily. "Jerk." He muttered after ward.

"Yea, nothing." Miroku said just as icily. "Insensitive prick." Miroku and Inuyasha stormed past him, following Kurama and Yusuke. Shippo stayed behind, smiling at the stumped Ryu.

"They hate you." Shippo said cheerfully. "They think that what you said to Melia was way to harsh. I hate you too. So don't count on us for much of anything anymore." Shippo said, still cheerfully. He ran to catch up to the others.

"Where's the short guy?" Inuyasha asked, completely ignoring Ryu.

"Don't mind him." Yusuke said.

"He disappears a lot." Kurama clarified. The four nodded in understanding.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Theres another for ya. I know you haven't really seen mush of the other characters, but i'll get to it soon. Promise. Please review.


	3. Knowing Them Better

HIIIIII!! I Liiiive! I'm back, sorry for the extremely long wait. I will willingly take any punishments you all deem worthy! Ok well, here is the next chapter.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In a forest about five miles from were the boys were walking, appeared a funnel of water on a branch of a tree. When the water cleared, Melia stood on the branch, completely dry. She was looking up at the moon.

"I see my little trick didn't work on you." Melia said, turning to look at a tree across from her. Hiei stood on one of the branches, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hn." Hiei said. Melia sighed.

"I suppose you want me to come back with you." Melia said. Hiei was silent. "You want me to surrender, take you to my sisters, so you can get it all over with?" She asked.

"Hn." Hiei said, his hand going to rest on his sword.

"Well that's not gunna happen." Melia said. She opened her mouth to say something else but she turned her head to the side quickly, looking down through the trees. There was a worried look on her face.

"Melia!" A female voice called. "I know your around here somewhere. I can sense you." Sango, in her faerie form, walked out of the trees and looked up at the tree Melia was in. She was wearing the human cloths she had on earlier. "I found you." She said happily. Melia jumped down from the tree she was in, to in front of Sango, facing toward Hiei. He jumped down as well, standing across from Melia. Sango looked over Melia's shoulder at Hiei. "You've made a friend?" Sango asked.

"Not entirely." Melia said. "He's here to take us home."

"Oh." Sango said, as if solving a mystery. "So you did sneak us out without permission." Sango said smiling. "We've been suspecting something since last night."

"Yea I did." Melia said. "But sunshine here is trying to make us go back." Sango turned to Hiei.

"Well," Sango said, getting in front of Melia, getting into a defensive stance. "I can't let that happen. I've never seen Kagome and Keiko smile so much before." Sango said. "If you can defeat me we'll go back with you."

"Hn." Hiei said, unsheathing his sword. Sango unsheathed her sword as well and they started circling each other. Melia took a step back to watch.

"Ready?" Sango asked sweetly. Hiei didn't answer. "Good." With that said, Sango rushed at Hiei, bringing her sword across. Hiei's sword was there to block it. "So you have some speed. Good." Sango spun and sent her elbow to his gut. He managed to dodge to the side and swung his sword at her side. Her sword was there to block it. She kicked him in the chest, putting some space between them. She had a smile on her face. "A demon." Sango purred. Hiei couldn't resist the shiver that ran up his spine at her tone. They traded blows for a while, each doing their own little tricks to try and get the upper hand. They locked swords. "What kind of demon are you?" Sango asked. Hiei pushed her away. They rushed at each other again, slashed and blocked each other, and jumped apart. Hiei glared at her. For some reason, he didn't want to fight her. In fact he had other things on his mind that were making other neglected parts of his body react.

'Damn it' Hiei curse as he had a powerful surge pass through his body when she pressed her self against him, their swords locking.

"Come on." Sango said, getting slightly annoyed with him being silent. "What kind of demon are you? I've seen everything else, but I just can't figure out what kind you are."

"You haven't seen everything." Hiei ground out, pushing her away from him again.

"You can talk." Sango said, mocking surprise. Hiei's look darkened. He sheathed his sword and held up his wrapped arm.

'The only way to get these feeling to go away is to get rid of the source.' Hiei thought, ignoring the roaring of his demon side. He ripped the wraps off and revealed a black dragon tattoo.

"Ooh." Sango said like a child during Christmas time. Sango held her arms in front of her. Both Hiei and Sango started powering up. Off to the side Melia's eyes widened slightly.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei yelled. A black dragon came from his arm and headed toward Sango.

"Tiger of the Immortal Fury!"(A/N: I know, corny. Bear with me.) Sango yelled at the same time. A blood red dragon came out of her arms and rushed at Hiei. Melia jumped in the center and held her hands out at each of the attacks. Two barriers of black energy appeared on either side of Melia. The two attacks hit the barriers, causing Melia to push hard. The attacks went against the barriers for what seemed hours, before they started to deteriorate. When the last traces were gone Melia let the barriers fall, both her arms severly burned. Hiei was on his knees, breathing heavily. Sango was also on her knees, breathing heavily.

"You morons!" Melia shouted at the two. "If those two attacks met you could have killed yourselves and every living thing within a ten mile radius." The only answer she got was Hiei and Sango both falling to the ground, totally spent. Melia walked over to Hiei and placed a yellow gem in his hand. "Me and my sister are going to leave. When we are far enough away, I will activate it and it will give you some energy. You will only have enough to get back to your friends house, so I wouldn't waste it on trying to follow us." Melia walked over to Sango and picked her up, ignoring the pain in her arms, carrying her into the forest.

"Also, if you follow us, your power will be zapped and you will be left here helpless." Hiei laid there, trying every few seconds to get up. Fifteen minutes passed until he could finally move again. He got up and started to head after Melia and Sango, but he seemed to think better of it. Instead he raced off to Kurama's house. When he got there he climbed through Kurama's window. He went down the stairs and appear, as if from thin air, by the window. The whole group of boys were in the living room, sitting around the TV. Kurama was about to put a tape in when he noticed Hiei.

"Good timing." Kurama said. "Lord Raleph found this in his daughters room and thought that we could watch it to get more of an idea of what the girls are like." Hiei didn't answer but Kurama saw him look out the corner of his eyes. Kurama put the tape in and pushed the play button. There was a moment of static and then it cleared to show black fabric. The fabric moved back to show Melia.

(Just so you all know, the following part is mostly seen through Melia's eyes.)

"Helloooo there." Melia said waving at the camera. "Welcome to yet another of my wonderful master pieces. Before we go any farther, I am being forced to give a special shout out. Alex," Melia's face was dead serious. "you're my bestisted friend. Just a side note, I'm not normally this energetic, but thanks to Alex, hence the shout out, and the wonderful invention pixy sticks," Melia held up the empty tubes of nine, big, pixy sticks. "I am full of energy and ready to start the show." Melia picked up the camera and faced it away from her. She walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into the hall.

"Let's see." Melia said. "Where to start…" The camera was moving around from place to place, she started walking around. Melia stopped by the door way and turned the camera toward herself.

"This is the kitchen." Melia whispered. "I hear some one in there, rummaging around. Lets see if we can catch someone with their hand in the cookie jar." Melia slid down the wall, faced the camera away from her, and crawled in on the floor. She peaked around a corner. Standing on a stool was Shippo, reaching into the cookie jar.

"It seems I was right on the ball. This is Shippo, Keiko's personal bodyguard. He may be small but if you remark on his size you'll find yourself dead before you could blink. He also happens to be my partner in crime, but I'll get more into that later. He is quiet skilled, one of the top ten in the Faerie world. You see how his wings are two colors? That's means he's a Multee." Shippo stuck three cookies in his mouth at once. "A Multee is a Faerie that gets control of two elements during their summoning ceremony. I'll explain more about the ceremony later. It is kinda rare, only about twenty or so of our kind that are a Multee. He's a fire/water Multee. Unlike the other fire users, his fire comes out blue. I looks so cool. Anyway, lets see if we can spook him." Melia crawled around the other side of the counter and sprung up. "Surprise!" She yelled, causing Shippo to fall off the stool in surprise.

"I wasn't doin nothing." Shippo exclaimed, putting his hands behind his back.

"Really?" Melia asked. Shippo nodded. "Then what's this?" Melia asked. She held a cookie, with a big bite taken out of it, in front of the camera and Shippo. "I think I might just tell Nanny." Melia said.

"You wouldn't." Shippo said surprised, his eyes getting wide with fear.

"Is that her I hear coming now?" Melia asked in a sweet voice.

"I'll give you a cookie." Shippo said in a sing-song.

"Yep that's her." Melia continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"Two cookies?" Shippo asked, looking from the door and back to Melia quickly.

"Almost here." Melia said.

"Fine." Shippo shouted. "Ten cookies."

"And she just turned around and left." Melia said. She held her hand out in front of the camera and Shippo put ten cookies in her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you." Melia said as she picked up the camera and headed out the door, Shippo followed her. The split and went different directions. "Mmm." Melia moaned in delight. "Oh man. Good cookies all gone-gones." Melia said.

Melia passed a window an then suddenly returned to it. The camera was put out the window and faced toward a garden. "Perrrrfect." Melia said, purring slightly. They saw Melia's hand on the windowsill and then they were flying out the window. They landed in a small group of bushes. The camera peaked out of the bushes at Kagome sitting in a garden, a bunch of kids around her.

"That's Kagome." Melia said in a whispered. There was a couple of flashed and a picture camera was put in front of the video camera. "It was such a nice pic. I couldn't help it. Any who, this is Kagome, that youngest of my sisters. She's an earth faerie. She's sweet, kind hearted, has a weak spot for hurt creature, and is way too trusting for her own good. Don't let her innocent appearance fool you. She may be nice now, but if you so much as raise your hand to anything weaker than you, especially those close to her, she'll hunt you down and strangle you to death with her vines. But not before she makes you apologize." Melia made the camera zoom in on Kagome as the children threw the flowers over her head.

The camera turned slightly and caught sight of Inuyasha, with flowers in his hair, glaring at the camera. "That's Inuyasha, Kagome's personal body guard. He a rather strange fellow. I'll see if I can get an interview later. Hmm he's looking this way, but I don't think he sees me." Melia said slowly. The camera moved to the side a little, Inuyasha's eyes followed. "Maybe he does. Time for operation 'Distract the doggy." An object came into the view of the camera. It was made of blue construction paper and blue feather glued on in different places. The camera zoomed out and showed Melia's hand holding on to a stick that was on the bottom of the bird-lookin-thingy. She put just the bird above the bushed. "I am a bird," Melia said in a high pitched voice. "just a simple bird. Don't mind me I'm just a bird." Inuyasha was looking at the bird with a raised eyebrow. "See I can fly too." Melia threw the bird at Inuyasha, hitting him in the head with it.

While he was looking at it Melia changed her position. The camera was not looking down at Kagome through the branches of the tree that Kagome was sitting under. "Lets see if I can get you a demonstration of Kagome's wrath." There was some russling off to the side. Melia's hand came in front of the camera, holding an acorn. She focused the camera on Kagome again. "Opps." Melia said sarcasticly as she threw the acorn at Kagome. The acorn hit Kagome on the top of her head.

"Ow!" Kagome exclaimed, looking up into the tree.

"What is wrong Lady Kagome?" One of the children asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said, smiling at the kid. "The wind must have knocked an acorn loose." Kagome started talking with the children again. Melia cursed lightly. There was some more russling and Melia's hand came in front of the camera again. This time holding an apple.

"Hehe." Melia laughed. She let the apple roll off her hand and hit Kagome in the head.

"Ouch!" Kagome yelled. She glared up at the tree, her eyes searching the general area that Melia was in. After a second of looking she looked back to the children, all of who had run off to get more flowers. Melia growled this time. Her hand came in front of the camera for a third time, this time holding a large black water balloon.

"Muaha." Melia laughed quietly, and chucked the balloon at Kagome. It exploded all over and completely soaked Kagome.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed when the water hit her. She stood up and glared at the tree. Her eyes shifted to glare at the camera. No longer able to hide, Melia started laughing insanely. Vine started heading toward the camera.

"Time to go." Melia said happily, jumping down to stand across from Kagome. Off to the side Inuyasha was laughing loudly. Kagome's glare switched to him and he suddenly yelped in surprise. The camera turned to find Inuyasha hanging upside down from the tree, wrapped completely in vines. There was even some in his mouth, blocking him from yelling. The camera went back to see vines worming their way across the ground toward the camera. The camera moved backward.

"Hello Melia." Kagome said smiling, though her eyes were glaring. "You know the funniest thing just happened."

"Kagome!" Melia shouted, seemingly surprised. "Why are you all wet? I'll go get Nanny so you can get dried up."

"I just got hit with a water balloon." Kagome said as if Melia hadn't said anything. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" Kagome asked.

"Who me?" Melia asked in a voice to overly shocked to be real. "I would never."

"Really?" Kagome asked, holding up the remainder of the water balloon. "I could of sworn this was yours." She said.

"Why would you think that?" Melia asked in her false shocked voice. "I'm an angel, I wouldn't have done anything like that."

"Hm." Kagome said, holding of the remainder of the balloon. "That's strange, because it has your name on it." Kagome held up the balloon and the camera zoomed in. Written on the balloon, in white letters, was 'Melia's balloon. Property of Melia. No one touch, except for Melia'. The camera zoomed back out and showed Kagome glaring at the camera. The camera turned and showed Melia.

"Damn Alex." Melia muttered. "I told her not to personalize them." The camera turned back to Kagome. "Nope. Never seen it before in my life." Vine shot up and attempted to grab the camera, but Melia jumped back.

"Oh boy." Melia said, looking into the camera. "I think I made her a little too mad." The camera turned back to Kagome. "Uuh. Hey Kagome! Flash the camera." Melia yelled, catching Kagome off guard. Her vine stopped moving.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Flash the camera." Melia said again. "Come on now, don't be shy. It's for faerie princesses gone wild!"

"No!" Kagome yelled, seeming to remember what she was doing in the first place. The vine started moving toward the camera again.

"Looks like I got myself in a pickle now." Melia said backing up. "Hey kids." Melia yelled, turning the camera to the children that were picking flowers. They turned to look at her, some waving. "Kagome has some candy and says if you can wrestle it from her you can have it." The kid got an almost demonic gleam in their eyes as they turned to Kagome.

"Wha…" Before Kagome could finish she was tackled to the ground by a large group of kids. All of them were chanting 'candy'.

"Exit stage left." Melia said, her hand coming if front of the camera and pointing right. The camera moved in a blur and the next thing they saw was darkness. They heard someone breathing heavily. A light came on and they saw Melia's head. She was sitting in a dark room breathing heavily.

"I'm s-s-so s-s-scared." Melia stuttered. "What would happen if the world ran out of chocolate?" Suddenly the room was fill with light and the camera was turned around toward a figure standing in a door. The person was a short woman, with short white curly hair. She had on a floor length white dress, with a red apron tied around her small waist. Her wings were white. "Hey there Nanny." Melia said.

"Lady Melia, what are you doing in here, again?" Nanny asked.

"Uum… nothing." Melia answered.

"Are you getting into the chocolate again?" Nanny asked, putting her hands on hips.

"It wasn't me!" Melia exclaimed, running past Nanny and down the hall. There was a sound of something dropping and the camera was pointed down to see a box of chocolate of the floor. Melia's hand picked it up and the camera was pointed back toward her. "You didn't see that." Melia said. The camera faced forward again and started going forward.

"Lady Melia!" Someone said sharply from behind them. The camera turned and saw Nanny walking toward her quickly.

"Hey there Nanny." Melia said cheerfully. "Hey, flash the camera."

"Do what?" Nanny asked, surprised.

"Come on flash the camera." Melia said. "It'll be fun."

"Heavens no." Nanny said. "Did you get into the cookies again?" Nanny asked, changing the subject. Melia turned the camera to herself. She shook her head.

"No. I've been a good girl." Melia said, making her eyes sparkle. She turned the camera back to Nanny.

"Do you happen to know who did?" Nanny asked. Melia turned the camera back to herself.

"Well," Melia said, acting like a little child. "I did see Ryu walking out of the kitchen with a handful of cookies earlier. He might have taken them all. He smelled like chocolate chip, with a hint of lemon, too. Too bad though," Melia made her eyes water. "I was really looking forward to having a cookie." She made a pouting face. She turned the camera back to Nanny. Nanny was looking at her sadly.

"There was one left." Nanny said, holding out a cookie. Melia took it with a sniff. Nanny's eyes set on fire and she growled deep in her throat. "I'll go find Ryu." She said with venom in her voice. The camera watched her until she stormed around the corner. She turned the camera to herself.

"I think I might of killed him this time." Melia said, looking serious. But then she got a giant smile on her face and held up a cookie. "But I got a cookie. So it's all good." She ate the cookie and faced the camera forward again. She turned a corner and saw Inuyasha walking in from outside. He was pulling pieces of vines off of himself. Melia hid behind a statue, pocking the camera out.

"That's Inuyasha, like I said earlier, Kagome's guard. He has a big mouth, horribly temper, and is a little to over protective of Kagome. One time, when he was younger, he even attacked my dad when he went to give Kagome a hug. You see how his wings are two colors? That means he's a Multee, too. He just so happens to be a fire/wind Multee." Inuyasha walked down the hall some and started talking to another faerie. Melia followed him and hid behind a tapestry.

"No one knows why Multee's get the way they are, it's one of those big mysteries. Inuyasha here is a special case though. You see his mom was a cook here in the palace. She left our kingdom to go on some cooking trip a while back and met up with a demon. They got together and Inuyasha was made. Thus him being half faerie and half demon.(DA: Femon! Sorry I couldn't help it. I haven't been able to talk for the whole story. So how have you all been? /Gets hit in the head with a rock, faints/ DMU: Lets get back to the story.) His mother brought him here and he was raised in the palace. When he was about seven is when his fighting skills were good enough for him to become Kagome's body guard." Inuyasha walked into a door and closed it. "I guess that's the end of our interview. Man that was boring. Lets got find someone else." She walked out into a courtyard.

"Lets see." Melia thought out loud. "where's my next victim…er I mean interviewee." The camera moved around the courtyard. "Ooh." Melia said, setting on the sparring court. "Sango." Melia purred. She ducked into a bush near by and pocked the camera out.

In the courtyard was Sango and Miroku in the middle of a sparring match. There was a couple of flashes and Melia showed the picture camera again.

"They sure do take great pictures." The camera zoomed in as Sango knocked Miroku away with her sword, and jumped on him before he could recover, knocked his staff out of his hands, and held her sword to his neck. "This is my younger sister Sango. She's a fire faerie, if you couldn't tell. Fierce, brave, loyal, awesome fighter, not very trusting, and could kick your ass in a second." Melia voice said. "The guy whose ass she just kicked, is her personal body guard, Miroku. He is quiet perverse and will grope you in a heartbeat. His white and pink colored wings indicate that he's a Multee too. He happens to be a holy/wind Multee. He's very calm headed, prefers to talk things out rather than fight, unless there's no other choice, and is way to overprotected by Inuyasha. Anyway, back to Sango. I don't see what she needs a guard for though. Anyways, like Kagome, she has a major anger control problem. Though she'll beat the hell out of you and then burn you to a crisp." Miroku walked out of the court and Sango continued to practice on her own. The camera followed Miroku as he walked over and attacked Inuyasha in a fierce hug. They started kissing passionately. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him off to some unknown place. "Ooh. I wonder were their going." The camera turned back to Sango training.

"Now lets see if I can get you an example of her temper." A vine came in front of the camera. The camera was turned to Melia to show her wearing a green hat the had vines growing out of the top and over the sides. "Real impressive ain't it." Melia turned the camera forward and hid in another bush. Right behind were Sango was training. A long stick came into view of the camera. "Sango hates it when you disrupt her training." Melia whispered, exstending the stick and pocking Sango in the back. She pulled the stick back quickly as Sango turned around and glared at the pace Melia was. Sango turned back around and continued her training. The stick came into view of the camera again and pocked Sango. She turned around and glared at the camera, a fireball in her hand. "I am nothing but a simple bush. Nothing but a bush, with a very exspensive camera that Daddy just bought and you don't want to burn. Yep. No fire needed here." Sango brought her hand back to throw the fireball. "Wait!" Melia shouted, causing Sango to stop. Melia turned that camera to herself.

"So how should we get away on this one folks?" Melia asked the camera. In the living room of Kurama's house the guys, all of whom were really into watching the tape, had this to say.

Hiei: Kill her.

Yusuke: Fight your way through.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo: This is gunna be good.

Kurama: Strategically get away.

"Hmm." Melia thought. "Lets strategically get away. Good job red haired guy." Back in the room the guys stared at the screen in shock. Melia threw a water ball at Sango, estinguishing her fire ball, and ran off to the side of the court. "I would like to introduce you all to red haired guy." A sock puppet came in front of the camera. He had google eyes and messy red hair, made of yarn, on the top of his head. "This is red hair guy. A brave solider and our savior." A fire ball hit red haired guy and turned him to ash. "RED HAIRED GUUUUUUUUUY!" Melia screamed. "He was a great solider, and savior of many." The camera turned to Melia. Her eyes seemed to be on fire. The camera turned back toward Sango and a giant water ball came from behind the camera and completely soaking Sango. "Now that red haired guy has been revenged, Sango why don't you show us some skin." Melia said. Sango glared.

"You already know my answer to that." Sango said, a fireball reappearing in her hand. Melia threw another water ball at her and ran away. Everything moved in a blur again and, like before, everything became dark. A small light came on again and they saw Melia looking from side to side.

"All right. I think I lost her." Melia said. The room filled with light and they saw that Melia was sitting in the closet again. The camera turned to find Nanny standing there, her hands in her hips.

"What are you doing in here yet again?" Nanny asked.

"It wasn't me." Melia yelled, running out of the closet.

"My lady!" Someone yelled. The camera turned to find Nanny walking up to her. "Did you get into the pocky again?"

"Nope." Melia said. "But I saw Ryu walking around with a few boxes of it. He wouldn't even give me a piece." Melia sniffled. Nanny held out a box of chocolate pocky.

"You can have this one dear." Nanny said, handing Melia the box.

"Thank you Nanny." Melia said. Nanny stormed off, fire in her eyes, and muttering death threats to Ryu. "I've definitely killed him this time." The camera shifted down and saw a big brown bag appear. Melia opened it and threw the box of pocky inside. Also inside the bag was about fifty boxes of chocolate and forty of pocky. "This is to be kept between me and you. If Nanny were to find out." Melia let her sentence drop and shivered. "You may think I'm cruel for blaming all these things on Ryu, but if you knew Nanny, you would too." Melia closed the bag and it disappeared. "Nanny is a holy faerie. Usually holy faeries work at the temple, keeping our world pure, but sometimes, they choose to be other thing. Nanny's real name is Elizabeth, but me, my sisters, and a few others call her Nanny because she was our nanny while we were growing up. Man, we did so many things to make her mad back then. You see, Nanny hates it when people get into things. She's the big boss of the maids, cooks, and other such people, around the castle. If you anger her, no matter your status, she'll tare you a new one for about an hour, then assign you to cleaning duty for a week. She even did it to my dad once when he had made a huge mess in the kitchen. He didn't' even complain. Well maybe a little, but he went through with it." There was some stomping heard and the camera turned to see Ryu stomping his way down the hall toward the camera.

"Why did you tell Nanny that I had gotten into the cookies _and_ the pocky?" Ryu growled.

"This is Ryu." Melia said, ignoring his question. "He was my personal body guard, but then he became the Captain of the guard. His black wings indicate that he is a dark faerie, like me. That is really rare. There's only one other besides us that is a dark faerie. I happen to know who it is too."

"I still am your body guard, and don't change the subject." Ryu growled again.

"Well if you were around more then you could of stopped me from saying it." Melia said cheerfully. "But since you weren't, it's been said and the damage has been done. So lets put it in the past and you can flash the camera."

"Do what?" Ryu asked, a slightly shocked look on his face.

"You heard me the first time." Melia said. She placed the camera on a nearby table, facing toward Ryu and Melia. "I'll even help you." Melia walked up and grabbed the bottom of Ryu's shirt. She tried to lift it but Ryu held it down.

"Let go of my shirt." Ryu said, pulling his shirt down.

"Come on." Melia said, trying the lift his shirt again. "Don't be a spoiled sport."

"No." Ryu said.

"Yes." Melia said.

"RYU!" Someone roared from behind them. Nanny came into the camera view and hit Ryu upside the head. Melia grabbed the camera again. "Why the hell did you take all of the sweets?" Nanny yelled, hitting Ryu again. "Do you know how upset you made Melia?" Nanny motioned to Melia. Melia faced the camera to herself. She had a pouting look on her face, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't listen to her." Ryu exclaimed. "She's lying to get me in trouble." Ryu said, kind of childishly. There was a hiccup from behind the camera. Ryu and Nanny turned toward the camera. Melia turned the camera toward herself. There was a couple of tears coming from her eyes.

"How could you think something so mean?" Melia said. "I thought we were friends." Melia ran away down the hall and around the corner. She turned the camera around the corner to see Ryu running away and Nanny following him, a giant frying pan in her hands. "That'll teach him to call me a liar." Melia muttered. "even though I sorta lied a lot today." She added turning back around and started walking down the hall. She stopped and sat on a windowsill. She pointed the camera out the window. There was a carriage pulling up to the front of the castle. "That's Lord Jackass…er I mean Jackson. But he really is a jackass. Most lords are. That's why I hate most of them. Death to the lords!" Melia exclaimed, turning the camera to herself. Behind her was Lord Raleph walking down the hall. Melia looked behind her and smiled. She turned the camera toward Raleph and saw that he was walking with a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, black eyes, and bright green wing coming from her back.

"Hi Daddy." Melia said to Raleph. "Hi Mommy." Melia said to the woman. "Could I persuade you two to flash the camera?" Melia asked.

"No dear." The woman said. "That would be improper." Raleph nodded. Melia turned the camera to herself.

"That's my mom for you." Melia said. "Her first name is Mena, and she is one of the most proper women you can know." Melia smiled evilly. "But if you get her drunk enough then she goes back to her younger days and acts all wild. It's rather funny actually."

"Now dear," Mena said. "no need to be bringing up the past."

"Come on." Melia said. "Just show some skin."

"Alright then." Mena said. She pulled her skirt up just enough to show her leg.

"Alright Mom!" Melia cheered. Raleph lifted up one of the shirt sleeves. "Yay Dad. Well I got to go get more interviews. I'll see you two later." Melia dashed off, out into the gardens again. She passed a bush and then ducked behind it. She stuck the camera through the bushes and saw Keiko sitting on a rock in the center of pond, a book in her lap. Shippo was sleeping on a rock next to her. "Criky it's a Keiko." Melia said, in a thick Australian accent. There was a couple flashes, and the picture camera came into view again. "Need some pictures to show to me mates back home." Melia said, still using the voice. "Keiko's a rather strange creatures. They happen to be an earth faerie that like to read, always has a logical mind, has to learn everything about you before she can trust you, and absolute hates people who pick on those weaker than them. Like the other fabulous creatures we saw earlier, she'll kill you for messing with people she loves. Though she'll trap you in a funnel of water, smiling the whole time, while giving you the statistics of how long you are going to last. Just lovely if you ask me. Lets get a closer look." The camera zoomed forward and stopped a few inches from Keiko's face. "I don't think she sees me." Melia said slowly. Keiko rolled her eyes and looked up at the camera tiredly.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"Criky!" Melia exclaimed. "I've been spotted! Oh well." Melia stopped her accent. "Hey Keiko, flash the camera!"

"You're kidding, right." Keiko stated.

"Nope." Melia said happily. "It's faerie princesses gone wild. So flash the camera."

"No." Keiko said, turning back to her book. Melia put her hand over the page Keiko was looking at.

"You can't see it!" Melia sang. Keiko looked at her and Melia moved her hand. Keiko looked back at her book. Melia put her hand over the page again. "Still can't see it." Melia sang again. Keiko growled and tried to slam Melia's hand in the book, but Melia moved it before she could.

"Leave me be." Keiko said coldly, opening her book again. Melia put her hand over the page again. "That's it." Keiko yelled, pulling a stream of water out of the pond. Melia jumped back.

"Don't you dare." Melia said lightly. "This camera isn't water proof." Keiko threw the stream of water at Melia. The water hit a barrier around the camera. Melia put the camera down on a rock and held a sign in front of the camera. The sign said: CAUTION: _The following scenes may contain violence that may not be suitable for small children._ The sign was moved and they saw Melia jump on Keiko, pushing her under water. The water lifted them up to show Melia trying to strangle Keiko and Keiko trying to pull Melia's hair. Melia made a slicing motion with her hand and the water holding them up was cut, causing them to be plunged back under the water. A black blur jumped into the water and Ryu came up, pulling a soaked Melia with him.

"What did I tell you about starting fights?" Ryu asked, dropping Melia on the bank of the pond.

"We were just playing." Melia said, rolling her eyes at Ryu. Keiko walked on to the bank next to Melia.

"Yea." Keiko said, walking toward the castle. "We'll play more later." Keiko said glaring at Melia. She gave Melia a look that plainly said, I'll kill you later. Melia smiled and picked up her camera.

"See ya Ryu." Melia said, walking toward the castle. "Talk to you later." Melia walked through the halls and stopped, peaking around a corner. There she saw Inuyasha dragging Miroku into a closet. "Ooh. Blackmail." Melia purred. The door closed and Melia walked up to the door. She reached for the handle. "The moment of truth."

"Lady Melia?" Someone said from beside her. The camera turned to see Nanny standing there with a stern look on her face. "I hope you weren't planning on getting into the spare supply of chocolate in that cupboard." Nanny said.

"Of course not." Melia said. "I was just admiring the beautifully crafted door handle."

"Right then." Nanny said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Move aside then so I can get some things for dessert tonight." Melia stood in Nanny's way of the cupboard.

"Why not get it out of the other cupboard?" Melia asked.

"Because Ryu ate the last of the chocolate." Nanny growled, pushing Melia out of the way. Melia stood aside and pointed the camera toward the cupboard.

"Oh well." Melia mumbled as Nanny opened the cupboard. Inside they found Inuyasha and Miroku, both with their cloths half off, kissing each other hungrily. Melia moved the camera to Nanny's face, to find it beat red, with her eyes on fire. Melia started backing up slowly. She hid behind a tapestry as Nanny exploded.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing in here?" Nanny screamed. Melia pointed the camera around the tapestry. She saw Nanny chasing after Inuyasha and Miroku, both of whom were trying to pull their cloths on, with a large metal hammer, screaming every curse word in the world at them. Melia turned the camera toward herself.

"Nanny must be mad to use curse words." Melia said, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm gunna go change and show you all something cool. See ya in a couple minutes." Melia reached forward and clicked something, causing the picture to go blank. A second later Melia showed up again. She had a tiara around her head.

"You are all in for a special treat now." Melia said. "You remember how I mentioned the summons ceremony earlier? Well now I'm not only going to explain it to you, I'm going to give you a demonstration of part of it. You see, when faeries are first born, they don't have wings. When they are about to turn six seasons old they start to learn a dance that they will have to perform on the day of their six birthday, that will summon their wings, and show what element they have control over. If, for some reason, a faerie doesn't do th summons, their wings end up coming in very painfully, and sometimes could cause death. Now today I'm gunna show you the summoning dance." Melia turned the camera toward Ryu, who was standing off to the side of the clearing, by the trees. "Today Ryu is going to hold the camera for me as I do my dance."

"No I'm not." Ryu said, glaring at the camera. "I still remember what you did earlier."

"Come on." Melia begged. "You just have to hold if for a few minutes."

"No." Ryu said, turning away from Melia.

"Fine." Melia said, turning the camera to a large rock. "Mr. Rock will hold the camera. Lets get a round of applause for Mr. Rock." There was a low applause that lasted for a second then died down. Melia positioned the camera on the rock so that it was facing toward a lake, the moon reflecting off of the surface. Melia turned toward Ryu. "Can you at least push the play button on the radio?" Melia asked Ryu.

"Why should I?" Ryu asked. He looked at Melia and saw that she was giving him a puppy face. "Not gunna fall for it." Ryu looked away. He heard a sniff and turned to see that Melia had put her puppy face into overdrive. "Fine." Ryu growled, and walked out of the view of the camera, next to the radio presumably. Melia smile and started walking toward the lake. When she got to the side of the lake she put her foot down, and instead of it going into the water, it landed on top of it. She walked to the middle, stopping on the reflection of the moon, and spun around to face the camera.

"You all should pay attention, because I'm probably not gunna do this again any time soon." Melia closed her eyes and put her arms at her sides. She opened one eye and looked at Ryu. "Push play." Melia said in a hushed voice. Music started to play and Melia started moving her body slowly in rhythm with the music. She started moving her arms and legs and she did a spin. (A/N: Sry, I'm lazy.) As she came around from her spin there was a couple of flashes. Ryu's hand came into view of the camera holding a black picture camera.

"Just for evidence." Ryu's voice said. "Incase we get caught, we have proof as to why." The picture camera moved out of the view as Melia stopped her dance, stopping with her head tilted up and her arms spread out. Her wings shimmered, as if they had sparkles on them. Melia opened her eyes and skipped to the camera.

"There you go." Melia said brightly. "Now to end our show I am gunna go through with the main event of this movie." Melia walked away from the camera and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She was about to lift it but Ryu came forward and held her shirt down.

"You can't do that." Ryu exclaimed. "What if someone else watches this?"

"So what." Melia said, trying to lift her shirt. "They'll get a good show then."

"No." Ryu said sternly, pulling her shirt back down. "Your not doing this."

"Yes I am." Melia said. "Your just jealous that I'm showing someone other than you for once." Melia yelled. Ryu stumbled away from Melia in shock. Melia started lifting her shirt and the screen went black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you all go! Sorry again for the wait, and please please PLEASE review….Even it is just to chew me out for the wait…


End file.
